353 Days
by AnAlly
Summary: 353 days apart,353 days of hurting,and 353 days of scars. This is about the 353 days apart from the people they love. -WARNING-IF you are sensitive to the topics of depression and self harm ,If you are then you don't have to read but if you do I do not mean to offend the people who are sensitive to the topic. Mileven story


**This is about the 353 days Mike and Eleven were kept ****apart**

**-WARNING- if you are sensitive to the topic of depression and self harm then if you read i don't not mean to offend anyone **

* * *

**353 Days**

* * *

Gone she's just gone

Day One without Eleven,Mike was sitting in the tent he had made for her he decided to pick up he was going to try to contact her.

He picked up his radio _Eleven _he said there was no reply he tried again _Eleven please answer give me a sign please._ Again no answer

he went over to the table and picked up the pocket knife he had gotten for Christmas last year and opened it to the see the sharp blade he put it to his wrist. With one swift movement there was a cut it stung but at the same time gave him a little relief,he went into the bathroom and held a cloth there to stop the pulled his sleeve down to cover the cut and said "Day one" he retreated back to the fort and grabbed his radio and ran back up to his room and broke down he didn't know how he felt.

He was just crying he also felt rage he picked up a book and threw it across the room there was a load thud as it hit the wall he walked over to his bed and collapses on to it and falls asleep.

* * *

_Day 77_

Mike biked to school like always he was not having he was ready to lash out at anyone.

Mike walked to his English class and took his seat he throw his book down on his desk and zoned out.

_"Mike,mike, " _Mike zoned back " since you were paying so much attention why don't you tell me what I just taught" He heard a few laughs that was it he stood up shoved his book into his bag and kicked his desk over friends looked shocked ,Mike ran out of the classroom but before he did he flipped off the teacher and slammed the door shut again and he took off running to his bike and biked home.

He ran in the door and slammed mother walked out of the kitchen as Mike ran up to his room and slammed the door and locked it he he sat on the ground and heard his mother voice yelling his name he payed no attention and he just sat there he went over to his radio and made his daily call but for the 77th time there was no answer and he added the 77th cut to his arm.

* * *

_Day 304_

Mike,Dustin,and Lucas had just said bye to Will and started over to their bikes when they heard of all people Troy "_HEY _FROGFACE" he said and pushed Mike to the ground Mike got back up and punched him tight smack dab in the middle of his your gonna regret that Troy said and punched Mike in the mouth this turned into a full out fist fight Lucas and Dustin pulled Troy off of Mike and Troy ran.

Mike had blood coming from his lip "are you okay" Dustin asked "Yeah I'm fine" said Mike and Lucas grabbed on to his arm to help him winched from the pain from the cuts on his saw his sleeve had come up both Dustin and Lucas were looking at the 303 cuts and scars on his jerked his arm away and rolled back down his sleeve. "Mike d-did you do that to your self" Lucas said he was very looked at his feet and said "its none of your business" "that isn't okay" said Dustin "They go all the way up your arm, why are you doing this to your self" Lucas said "I told you its none of your business"Mike said,Mike got on his bike and started riding home.

* * *

_Day 353_

Mike has 353 scars or cuts on is arm now but they were all helping Will now.

They had guns pointed at the windows,Lucas had his wrist rocket,Steve had the nailed bat,and Mike grabbed the nearest medal object they were ready to all screamed has a dead demo-dog flew through the window then the all pointed what they had toward the door then the door opened and in walks...Eleven.

Mike pushes pat every one and runs up and hugs Eleven. Mike says "I called you every night for" but before he finished Eleven says "353 days I-I heard" "Then way didn't you say anything" Mike questioned

"Because I didn't let her" Hopper said Mike was infuriated Lets talk alone

"You hid her away you knew the whole time the whole time and you didn't same anything, I drove my self mad and its all because of you" Mike stated Punching him but just broke down and winched at the pain in his arm from the 353 cuts in his looked at is arm and saw scares that went up his grabbed Mikes arm and said "this doesn't solve anything" took his arm away and went back into the room with the others but Eleven was quickly pulled away to close the waited to see if he was alive for 353 days and now he didn't get to see her for more then an hour.

Mike kept pacing around. "Mike you need to stop its going to be fine" said Steve "you don't understand so stop saying its going to be fine you don't know that we need to help" .This lead to them burning the tunnels

* * *

_SnowBall_

Mike was sitting down while all his other friends were dancing. There was only one girl Mike wanted to dance with

He saw her Eleven walked through the doors She looked beautiful.

"D-do you want to dance" he asked Eleven

"I-I don't know how" Eleven responded

"Neither do I do you want to figure it out" Mike asked Eleven nodded has he took her hand and they started to dance

Mike bent down and kissed her and she kissed him back for once in 353 days he was happy and she was too.

* * *

**So that's where ****I'm going to leave it feel free to give reviews **

**This is my first Fanfiction so I'm sorry if it not that great but just leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Thank you until next time**


End file.
